


Elevator Episodes

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [23]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU, CEO AU, CEO Jin Yonghoon, Elevator, F/M, Fluff, Office, Office AU, Secretary au, Wevember, your boss driving you home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Basically, you're catching feelings for your boss
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Reader
Series: wevember [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 2





	Elevator Episodes

Could you believe that you’re actually starting your new job? Neither do I. Well, you now are a secretary to a pretty big company. Today you were going to meet the CEO.

You've heard about this CEO, though nothing negative. From what you've heard, people failed to try to bring him down due to his extreme kindness. It was funny; no one could find anything bad about him.

So you made it to your office, which was located nearby his. You peeked in a bit to see him at his desk, perhaps doing some work.

Wanting to make a good impression, you decided to get him some coffee for him in the lounge. As you did so, you nearly bumped into another employee.

"Oh you must be the new secretary," he greeted. 

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you." You shook his hand and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sure Yonghoon-hyung will like you," he said.

You furrowed your eyebrows at his words. "Yonghoon-hyung?"

"Yeah, the CEO prefers us addressing him like that," he explained. "I'm Harin by the way."

You introduced yourself before waving him goodbye.

You got him the coffee and headed back to his office. For some reason you felt nervous, perhaps it was the aura of authority that looked over this man. Taking a sharp breath, you swiftly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" You heard from inside. You entered the room and was face to face with the CEO himself. He was a tall man, standing at about six feet, though shortened due to his posture. His face wore a large, puppy-like smile and his brown hair was parted so a bit of his forehead peeked out. Instead of what the normal CEO would wear, he had a blazer and turtleneck on, making him seem more attractive.

"Ah, you're the new secretary!" He exclaimed happily. 

"Yes sir, also I got you coffee,” you said and placed the coffee on his desk.

“You didn’t have to, really.” He waved his hands in front of him, seeming flustered by this act.

“Anyways, thank you for the coffee, I hope you can do your best.” He gave you the brightest smile you’ve ever seen. He was sweet like that. No wonder no one couldn’t find a flaw in him.

You excused yourself to go to your office to start your day of work.

\---

You have been working here for about a week now and you have just finished your last day of the week (I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THESE KINDS OF JOBS WORK OKAY LET’S JUST YEET TO THE END OF THE DAY). You checked the clock that showed it was already five in the afternoon. You packed up your things and headed out, running into the CEO on the way.

“Ah, going home too?” He asked. “Shall we head out together?”

You tried to hide your shock when he extended his arm for you to hold. You’ve only known him for a while, from when you first applied for the job and now. Hesitantly, you grab hold of his arm. You felt tiny next to him being only 4’11”. He led you towards the elevator, his other hand gently placed on yours. You tried to ignore the fact your cheeks had a slight pinkish tint on them now. Even during work, he came to you asking if you had lunch. You hate to admit how affectionate he is. Again, you understand why it’s hard to hate him. 

You entered the elevator, now he had let go of your hand here before pressing the buttons on the elevator. It wasn’t odd for you to be alone in the elevator with the CEO, it was a daily occurrence, but something from him seemed different. Despite being in his regular attire of a blazer and turtleneck, he seemed sharper. Maybe it was the perfume he was wearing?

“You’re heading home immediately, right?” He asked.

“Oh, I actually need to go buy some food at the convenience store after this,” you said.

“Ah, don’t go home too late, okay?”

You could only smile and nod as a response. The elevator seemed oddly slow or perhaps it was just your feeling.

Nope, the levator just broke down.

You yelped at the sudden jolt before the elevator came to a halt, stopping midway.

“Uh oh.” Yonghoon tried to press the buttons, his face turning pale at the realization.

“The elevator’s stuck.”

You paused to process the situation. Stuck? For how long? The elevator has never been like this before. What’s worse is that you’re stuck with your boss who’s constantly making you feel things. Yes, almost every day he’d say something that ends up with you getting flustered. Say, a pickup line or a small compliment.

“I’ll try calling someone,” he hastily said, dialling a number. He exchanged a quick conversion asking for help before closing the call.

“Help’s on the way, but it’s gonna take a while,” he said before slumping onto the floor. You sat on the elevator floor too, sighing softly.

The two of you sat in silence, waiting for help. It felt like forever and the air was getting awkward. Why was the elevator so cold?

“You’re freezing,” he suddenly said, noticing how you were shaking slightly. He took off his blazer and wrapped it over your shoulders. 

“Better?”

“Y-yeah, thanks,” you muttered.

“How long will it take for help to come?” You asked.

“Soon, hopefully.”

It felt like forever. What was taking them so long?

You leaned your head onto the side of the elevator and close your eyes.

“Sleepy?”

“Yeah,” you mumbled. Your eyes widened when you felt his body pressed to you and your head being tilted towards him.

“Don’t lean there, you’ll hurt your head.”

Was this even okay? Being with your boss like this? Your tiredness made you give in and rested against him.

\---

“Hey, wake up,”

Your lids fluttered open as Yonghoon gently nudged you. You felt the elevator slowly move again, yet you were too drowsy to get up.

“It’s okay.” You felt your small frame being picked up effortlessly when the elevator finally came to a proper halt. It wasn’t until you were out of there you finally registered what’s happening and your face turning into a tomato. It seems like he wasn’t going to let go of you so you just hid your face in his chest, feeling his chuckles vibrate in him.

“It’s pretty late, I don’t think it’ll be safe for you to head home alone,” he said.

“You don’t drive, right? I’ll drive you home.”

\---

You avoid looking at him throughout the ride home. He didn’t seem to bother to talk anyways.

“You’re pretty quiet,” he said. “Was it because of what happened?”

You bit your inner cheek, hesitating to answer him. Your silence was responded with a laugh from him.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he said.

“N-no it’s not that, it’s just-” how to put it, odd? Certainly, no one would expect such things to happen between CEO and secretary, those are only in stories.

“Hey, I’m just trying to look after you. I like you, after all.”

Wait, what?

Did you just hear that right?

Before you can even question his words, the car came to a halt in front of your house.

“Sorry you couldn’t go to the store today, but it’s best not to do it at these hours. Now you should get cleaned up and head to bed,” he said. You nodded and stepped out of the car.

“See you tomorrow.” He waved at you with his puppy-like smile before you closed the door and headed back in, his words lingering in your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I hoped you guys liked this one


End file.
